Build:Team - Dragrimmar SC
Speed Clear for the Sepulchre of Dragrimmar dungeon using 8 Assassins to quickly kill Remnant of Antiquities and get the Chest, yielding a quick 1.125k Dwarf Points and chest drops. A good run will take 4-5 minutes. Team Composition *1x / *1x / *1x / *x5 / / Tank Attributes and Skills prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 ear=10 fir=8Of DistressFormOf RodgortBlockAuraSanctuaryEscapeRecall/build Equipment * Superior Shadow Arts Rune * Full Attunement Runes Counters * Not maintaining Shadow Form Usage Level 1 Upon entering the dungeon, take quest from Outrunner Remlok. Drop 1k for consumables (2x Essence of Celerity). The A/E will activate the Proof in the first room (Proof of Strength) and from there follow the A/R's until there is a door heading off to the right (see map).The A/E will wait at the doors, using his skills to stay alive until they are opened by the group activating Proofs. Once all the doors are opened, he will run on through to level 2. Level 2 Use Recall on the A/Mo. The group will run to the door before the room with Avalanches and Elementals. Using his defensive skills, the A/E will pull all the Avalanches and Elementals to the South West wall. Once the group has passed cancel Recall to jump to the A/Mo. From there you will run behind the boss with the rest of the group Make sure you cast Shadow Form just before you cancel Recall, as cancelling Recall will recharge all your skills Once the boss and his companions are dead, collect chest and wait for timer. / Bonder Attributes and Skills prof=A/Mo sha=12+1+3 smi=12Of DistressFormStabilityEscapeRefugeVanguard Assassin SupportEscapeSpirit/build Equipment * Superior Shadow Arts Rune * Full Attunement Runes Counters * Not maintaining Shadow Form Usage Level 1 Upon entering the dungeon, take quest from Outrunner Remlok. Drop 1k for consumables (2x Essence of Celerity). The A/Mo and A/N will take a different route from the A/R's. The A/Mo and A/N will head to the door to the right of the entrance. Once past the first door, the A/Mo and A/N MUST HUG THE RIGHT WALL'''to avoid aggroing a Frost Wurm. Hug the wall all the way around to the right until you reach another door. Wait at this door until it opens. **If you are taking a lot of damage from the dryders while waiting , it is possible to position yourself behind a wall where you can not get hit. This can be achieved by pulling the dryders away from the wall and then running behind the the wall that will block the attacks. '''STILL KEEP SF UP, AS THEY DO USE SPELLS**. Once this door is open, run through until you see the ice traps. Behind these traps will be the Proof Of Duty, use this and a green message saying Morale Boost should pop up. If this does not appear, stand on the proof and click it again. Once you activate the proof, wait for the A/E to zone into level 2 Level 2 *Use Balthazar's Spirit on the A/E straight away. After the second Essence of Celerity is used, the whole group will run towards the boss room, but will wait at the door before all the Avalanches and Elementals, being careful not to aggro any. Make sure you stay in radar range (at least) of the A/E, if you are not, his Recall will end.. Once A/E has taken all aggro, the group will run around the A/E and towards the boss. Make sure the whole group is standing at the BACK of the area BEHIND the boss, this way Diamondshard Mist will not hit you. The A/Mo will spam Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support. Once the boss and his companions are dead, collect chest and wait for timer. / Barbs Attributes and Skills prof=A/N sha=12+1+3 cur=12Of DistressFormEscapeBarbsBattle Standard Of HonorHim!"RefugeEscape/build Equipment * Superior Shadow Arts Rune * Full Vigor Runes Counters * Not maintaining Shadow Form Usage Level 1 *Upon entering the dungeon, take quest from Outrunner Remlok *Drop 1k for consumables (2x Essence of Celerity) *The A/N will take the same route as the A/Mo, in case one of them dies. *Once past the first door, the A/N and A/Mo MUST HUG THE RIGHT WALL'''to avoid aggroing a Frost Wurm. Hug the wall all the way around to the right until you reach another door. *Wait at this door until it opens. **If you are taking a lot of damage from the dryders while waiting , it is possible to position yourself behind a wall where you cannot get hit. This can be achieved by pulling the dryders away from the wall and then running behind the the wall that will block the attacks. '''STILL KEEP SF UP, AS THEY DO USE SPELLS** *Once this door is open, run through until you see the ice traps. Behind these traps will be the Proof Of Duty, use this and a green message saying Morale Boost should pop up. If this does not appear, stand on the proof and click it again. Once you activate the proof, wait for the A/E to zone into level 2 Level 2 *After the second Essence of Celerity is used, the whole group will run towards the boss room, but will wait at the door before all the Avalanches and Elementals, being careful not to aggro any. *Once A/E has taken all aggro, the group will run around the A/E and towards the boss *Make sure the whole group is standing at the BACK of the area BEHIND the boss, this way Diamondshard Mist will not hit you. *Use Barbs on the Remnant Of Antiquities and use Ebon Battle Standard Of Honor to raise the A/R's damage. When the boss' health is below 50%, use Finish Him. *Once the boss and his companions are dead, collect chest and wait for timer. 5 x / Kindlesin Attributes and Skills prof=A/R sha=12+1+3 wil=12Of DistressFormEscapeArrowsDwarf WeaponVanguard Assassin SupportRefugeEscape/build Variants * Ignite Arrows Equipment * Superior Shadow Arts Rune * Full Attunement Runes * Any Bow (Not necessarily Of Enchanting, switch to staff to recast enchantments) Counters * Not maintaining Shadow Form Usage Level 1 *Upon entering the dungeon, take quest from Outrunner Remlok *Drop 1k for consumables (2x Essence of Celerity) *Once an Essence Of Celerity is used, all A/R's will head for the Proof Of Kinship (route shown in map, the yellow dot being the Proof) *Once the Proof of Kinship is activated, the A/R's will wait for the A/E to zone into the next level. Level 2 *After the second Essence of Celerity is used, the whole group will run towards the boss room, but will wait at the door before all the Avalanches and Elementals, being careful not to aggro any. *Once A/E has taken all aggro, the group will run around the A/E and towards the boss *Make sure the whole group is standing at the BACK of the area BEHIND the boss, this way Diamondshard Mist will not hit you. *Use Kindle Arrows and use Great Dwarf Weapon on other A/R's. Equip your bow and attack the Remnant of Antiquities and the two Shattered Elementals accompanying him. Use EVAS for more damage. Make sure all A/R's have Great Dwarf Weapon active on them at all times *Once boss is dead, collect chest and wait for timer.